Highschool
by Cutthroat Pixie
Summary: [JakotsuBankotsu] Sitting in class is boring. But how cool is it that your boyfriend would forge a note to get you out just because he was a tad...horny?


Author's Note: This story has been edited so that both "chapters" are now one story, just because I thought it would be more organized and stuff that way. So enjoy.

* * *

Oh how Bankotsu hated sitting in History class. The professor's lecturing was almost boring him to tears at the moment. Just as he was about to fall asleep, a knock on the door pulled him back to full consciousness. The teacher gave an irritated groan, and opened the door. After talking to whoever it was outside the door, she faced the class.

"Bankotsu, you are to go home. Your mother just called and said there was an emergency." Bankotsu looked shocked and sat there for a minute.

"Did she say what it was?" He asked.

"No. Your friend just came here with a note from the office." Bankotsu stood up and gathered his things, then left the room. After he had closed the door, someone pounced on him from behind.

"Ack!" He squealed. He then glared at his attacker upon seeing who it was. "Jakotsu? Were _you_ the one that delivered the note?"

Jakotsu nodded, giggling. "Yeah, I was also the one who wrote it."

"What?" Bankotsu asked. Why did Jakotsu do that?

"I wrote the note. There is no emergency at home. It's right here actually." Jakotsu said, gesturing to something that seemed to be protruding from his pants. Bankotsu just shook his head as Jakotsu lead him to the janitor's closet.

Jakotsu shoved Bankotsu into the janitor's closet and closed the door behind him. He immediately attached his lips to those of the shorter man and began caressing the inside of his mouth with his tongue.

"Jakotsu..." Bankotsu moaned into the kiss, pulling his boyfriend closer to him and running his hands through the silky black hair. Jakotsu slowly moved his hand under Bankotsu's shirt and slowly ghosted his fingertips over the soft flesh, causing Bankotsu to shiver in pleasure.

"This was a good idea, ne Bankotsu?" Jakotsu whispered into Bankotsu's ear, slightly nipping at the lobe. Bankotsu nodded his head and let out a moan as Jakotsu's hand moved lower on his body. He pulled Jakotsu's face roughly to his face and they stayed that way for quite some time.

Jakotsu slowly removed both his and Bankotsu's clothing, until nothing covered them but one another. Smirking evilly at Bankotsu, he lowered the boys head down to his hard member. Blushing slightly, Bankotsu wrapped his lips around Jakotsu's "emergency" and began running his tongue down the length. A few minutes later, with a deep moan, Jakotsu came into Bankotsu's mouth. Pausing a minute to get his breathing back to normal, Jakotsu once again began to glide his fingertips over Bankotsu's body, only this time he caressed the now fully hardened member of the other boy. After what seemed like a life time of Jakotsu's teasing, Bankotsu too came with a loud moan.

Both boys lied there, on the floor of the small janitor's closet, limbs entwined as they took a few moments to control their breathing and their heart beats.

"Come on Ban-chan, get dressed and we can go home, you've got the rest of the day off school now." Jakotsu said, reaching over to pick up his clothing. Both boys were just putting their shirts on when footsteps were heard coming towards the door.

"Shit." Bankotsu said. "What do we do now?"

"We run of course!" Jakotsu said, throwing the door open and dragging Bankotsu along with him in a mad dash to the front door of the building. Whoever had been outside the door just stood their in shock for a moment, before seeing the mess the two boys had left on the closet floor and turning around the other way, pretending they didn't notice that.

"Jakotsu... never... do that... again..." Bankotsu panted, trying to catch his breath once again due to the fact that he had been dragged 3 blocks by his hyperactive boyfriend.

"Aww, you know you liked it!" Jakotsu said winking.

The two boys opened the door to Bankotsu's house and entered.

"Bankotsu? Jakotsu? What are you two doing home from school?" Bankotsu's mother asked upon seeing the two boys.

"Anou..." Bankotsu said, blushing up a storm. "Jakotsu had an emergency?"


End file.
